


Robbie's New Mission

by Trishybear



Category: Daisy Johnson/Robbie Reyes
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ghost Rider - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Solo Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishybear/pseuds/Trishybear
Summary: It's been several months since his contract with SHIELD ended. He has grown close to the team, especially Daisy Johnson. They had been teamed up on many occasions because they had worked so well together. However, an awkward kiss at the wrong time, which in turn confused Daisy and embarrassed Robbie, impelled them both to part ways...temporarily. Currently he searches for his life's meaning and how to use the time he has with the Rider to find real purpose. He thus sets up a mechanics shop as a cover by day. By night, the back office becomes a private agency which helps avenge innocents by taking out the sadistic unrepentant murderers, rapists and drug dealers, their kingpins. This way, he could satisfy the ever so hungry cravings for vengeance of his master, while the man Robbie Reyes tries to find redemption through doing good. In the meantime, he had assembled a team of former SHIELD agents and supernatural expert, Emmanuel.





	Robbie's New Mission

A Big Thank you for Whistling Wind Tree for being such a kind, sweet person who inspired me start writing fan fiction! I love you girl =) 

Thank you to Biluata for the further inspiration. You're a brilliant writer i cant get enough of your Quakerider fics. 

 

Robbie's New Mission – Chapter 1 Mysterious Woman

 

Prologue: Robbie's voice: I've had the same dream for many nights. Each day it gets worse. The nightmares were getting worse. So much blood. I see eyes with blood gushing out of them. Relentless, all the bodies. What did it all mean? Did they deserve it?  
Robbie wakes up in a cold sweat. One night he bursts into tears. He was at his limit. He had to find out these dreams meant. He made it his new life mission.

Current Setting:  
Reyes Bros Auto Body Repair 

Robbie has made it his life's mission to help the wronged by taking out sadistic animalistic murderers and those they answer to. At the same time he satisfies the vengeance cravings of the master he answers to. 

Robbie still wiping off the cold sweat from his face, still reeling from the unending nightmares, meditates. It's not like he hasn't had nightmares since the day he died. But this was different, so real and raw. What of it? He has led a violent life. Maybe this is the kind of suffering he must live ever since vengeance had taken over his body. The lovely fruits of his evil labors.

Finally he ungrasps his palms from the steering wheel; Robbie walks into his newly opened mechanic shop in Monterey Park, East LA, California. The fresh paint smell is still emanating from the walls. He takes a quick glance at Team Rider. The usual routine. Winnie slouching as she gets the coffee to start her day. James typing away at his computer in the waiting area. The receptionist at the front desk, porky looking Juan, slurping up his breakfast of left over pozole from last night's dinner from the taco truck. 

Juan looks up and sees a pensive Robbie. "What’s up dude?"

"Nada Juan. que ondas?"

"You hungry? I have more tacos." 

Robbie did not have an appetite. 

"Bro, you don't look so good." Juan was smart. He knew Robbie's many moods and expressions being former co-workers at Canelo's. It was sweet of Canelo to lend his oldest nephew Juan over to Robbie. There was never any rift between his old boss and Robbie. Only good vibes. Canelo wished Robbie well and all the success in the world when his diligent, prized employee decided to go solo. Juan was his parting gift to someone he considered almost like a son. Canelo even gave Robbie tips on how to run his very own shop. Yup, brothers para siempre. 

"I’m fine bro. Just slight a headache." Juan nodded as he made his way to the back to open up the garage and start the day's work. Robbie glances over at Winnie "Who do we have for today?" 

"Umm, the lady whose been calling in non-stop and needs her transmission looked at. She also needs oil change, rotations, air conditioning filter change..."

"I got it Winnie. Thanks." He smiled slightly at her. She had this way about her being extra perky, sometimes too energetic for his burdened self to bear. He had to pull the brakes on her a lot of times when she almost said too much. She was cute but he couldn't help but get little sister vibes from her.

"Sure boss." She smiles big as she walks, almost skipping back to the receptionist counter where she unwittingly files her nails. She hasn't developed the keen ability to sense the meaning of Robbie's facial expressions. Since he can hide them so well. They had only met on a re-con mission three months ago when she was going to test out her new skills as a SHIELD agent along with her S.O, Jemma Simmons, present. When Robbie's contract with SHIELD ended, she decided her newly found skills as a science/medical researcher and doctor could help Robbie.  
As Robbie was reflecting on all of this, he started getting butterflies in his stomach, due to the next thought being her next unofficial training session would be with Daisy Johnson. She thought Winnie could use some fight in her in case we come across from supernatural baddies. Robbie's thoughts questioned what Daisy's true intentions were. Did she use this as an excuse to see him? Robbie did not part on good terms with Daisy. They had a huge falling out after a misunderstanding during an undercover re-con mission. Robbie thought 'I didn’t mean to kiss her.’ Robbie had almost blown their cover by almost letting the Rider come out to burn up the big boss Cholo until Daisy had to calm him down by taking him back to the Charger. As they sat, he instinctively kissed her because Daisy looking mad looked so cute on her. It felt was natural. She was wearing an unbelievably sexy red dress with her hair pinned up. Her dark eyeshadow along with the moonlit night made her look breathtaking. Her response to the kiss was less than stellar. She looked so confused. He got embarrassed. Ay yi yi, Dios mio. But what business did she have trying to seduce a drug lord in front of him? His jealousy burned like the firey red dress she wore. Who was she really seducing here?

"Hey, when does Daisy arrive to train you?" 

Winnie stared incredulously at Robbie. "You mean she didn't tell you?"

"Oh, no she didn't" He blushed. 

"Well, Daisy said she was on a mission last I heard. She will be in contact with me as soon as she's done" Perky smiled follows as usual.

What mission and why didn't she tell me? Irresponsible making me worry about her like that. Is she that mad me?

All of a sudden, the door chimed, and an attractive blonde woman walked in. Robbie was always on guard when someone walked in. He parted SHIELD that day knowing his life mission was to protect and avenge innocents. The demon inside was an advantage. Winnie signed her in immediately. The name she signed in with is just Diana. Robbie couldn't explain why but he was suspicious of her. But the demon inside him was silent. She notably wore a beautiful, flashing green emerald pendant around her neck. Robbie couldn't help but be drawn to it and her. Weird vibes and energy he could not explain were at work here. Was it dark energy or something else?

"Welcome miss. I will get one of the guys to come help you." 

 

She looked at him with slightly desperate yet pleading eyes. "Mr. Reyes I presume?" She spoke with an accent, like in an Orange County Real Housewives kind of way. What was she doing in East LA? Something wasn't right but again.The Rider did not flinch. 

"Yes?" 

"I need to talk to you in private please."

He led her into his office. "Sorry for the mess. Please have a seat."

"I've come to you because I don't have much time. I don't even know where to start. My husband is running an opioid ring in Montebello. He uses fear and intimidation it's the drive of addiction that's making him do this. He has been addicted to these painkillers for a long time since his accident. He comes home in a fit of rage. I've moved the kids to live with their aunt two hours away. He is livid, and I fear my life is in danger. Her voice begins to crack and tears well up. "He has killed innocent people and has gotten people hooked on this new drug. He is not himself Mr. Reyes. He thinks he's this big time drug lord. He's changed. It's like he has a demon inside him. 

I can relate. He thought. Before he could respond, he thought he saw the green jewel on her pendant shimmer eerily ever so slightly. He brushed it off as just lack of sleep. 

"So.. Miss… ?"

"Just call me Diana." 

"I am going to conduct my own investigation tonight. How did you find out about me?"

"Word around town is you help people gain real justice...or more like vengeance." She looked at straight in the eyes and did not flinch. The last word was cold. 

He looked up at her dumbstruck. 

 

Night falls, and Robbie has closed the shop. He makes his way to the Montebello supposed drug ring. Hope this isn't some wild goose chase. It's his first job as a "vengeance investigator, " and he couldn't help but be a little excited with anticipation. Plus I'm overpowered as hell, he thought. 

He approaches the back garage, hears voices and unwittingly opens the garage. He sees men wearing black ski masks moving heavy boxes. He grabs one of them and violently shakes him demanding to see their boss. "I'm looking for Tony Raj."

He expected the next part to be as such. Every man in the room drew their guns. Very comically, someone actually brought a crossbow, thinking the one who seeks vengeance in East LA is a vampire. Boy, was he mistaken as he let that thing fly. All it did as it pierced Robbie's skin was piss off the demon inside as he manifested himself in brilliant fire and burning embers. 

Ghost Rider cleaned house, throwing fireballs at the boxes, anyone that got in the way burned their way to hell. The Rider let out a terrifying roar as he lit up his chain with hellfire and swung it toward several boxes burning up the contents inside. The room was ablaze with hellfire. The Rider cracked his neck as he ceremoniously does when he's ready to do some real vengeance. He bursts into the room where Tony is. He looks absolutely terrified and shaking to have come face to face with the Rider, but he protests, "I'm not the one you should burn Rider. There is a woman who wants to put you away for good. She has the power to kill you, Robbie. Her name is..." Before he could say another word, Tony burns to death at the hands of the Rider. 

Damn man! The Rider is always about shoot first and asks questions later! Was he referring to Diana and the shining pendant? His first thoughts were, gotta text Winnie what she found about the mysterious woman. 

Winnie on the phone: "You're right, boss. Diana is linked with one of the Supernatural realms that have used the Dark Hold. She's immune to conventional weapons; only supernatural ones can hurt her.”

"What does she want?" 

"She recently got into some drug-related stuff. She's pretty high up there in the cartel chain of command that's wreaking havoc on this neighborhood boss, YOUR neighborhood.

"How do we kill her?"

Winnie sighs, "This is Dark Hold stuff. We need the right weapons to fight her. Even SHIELD isn't up to date on their supernatural weapons knowledge. We need Emmanuel. Now. She can't be killed with conventional means. 

"But you said she could be killed by Supernatural means. My powers are not of this world."

"Yeah, but Robbie, she can kill you I just don't know how. Be careful."

"I got this." 

 

Another sunny day in LA. It's 10 am, and the shop is bustling with activity as Juan and James the hacker boy talk about the football game last night. They try to include the boss, but he shrugs them off and heads to his office. Diana awaits him in there.

She wears a silky off white tight dress where each curve is so visible and screaming out to him. Robbie finds it quite hard not to stare. But he's got a job to do. If this woman is causing suffering in his neighborhood, it’s the Rider's job to take her out. But if she's evil as Winnie said, why hadn't the Rider come out to greet the evil bitch?

Again with beautiful, pleading eyes, she stares at Robbie point-blank range, "Thank you for taking out Tony. You've done a big service to your neighborhood, Mr. Reyes."

Robbie just stares, in awe of her beauty at the same time, finding out what this chick is all about. But The Rider has deemed she doesn't deserve to die. 

She continues, "I know you're an honorable human being with a big heart. Only looking out for the good of your neighborhood. But I know about the terrible dreams Mr. Reyes. What if I told you I could tell you what they mean?"

"How do you know about my dreams?" Suddenly, she turns her back to him.

"I can show you. Because I know a lot about you Mr.Reyes. I've been searching for you for a very long time..ever since you killed my father.." She turns around staring straight into his eyes as her hand pulls the green pendant of her chest and leans in for a kiss. 

Robbie gets cornered, but he is stunned trying to break free, but the pendant is attached to his chest draining his energy all too quickly. He tries to pull the Rider out to fight back, but it's clear what she is doing with the pendant as it drains the energy of the Rider, blocking him from manifesting itself. Robbie feels incredibly weak, his bones ache profusely. As he is about to crumple to the ground, a supersonic vibrational wave travels through the walls, violently shattering the glass, the desk flying towards the woman as her body slammed to the ground. Quake has arrived. She stands overlooking, both smug and resolute. Diana tries to get up but is quaked again until she falls through the cracks of concrete. The mighty new Director of SHIELD tries to hear of any movement, but Diana is MIA for now. "Compliments of Quake, bitch." 

Robbie barely awake winces once and then twice. He is too weak to speak but lets out a raspy whisper, "Daisy?"

"Robbie?" As she says his name, she feels the tears welling up uncontrollably as this is the first time she has seen Robbie's body so broken. She ached for a response from him. Would he wake up? 

Stay tuned!


End file.
